Confesiones irisadas
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: "—Lo supe entonces, Hikari, y lo había sabido desde la primera vez que nos encontramos delante de ese escaparate de la tienda de aquellos juguetes con los que no se podía jugar." [Actividad "Fic de fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"]


¡Hola, hola! Este es un fic de una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamado "Fic de fics" en el que se sorteaba entre los participantes que te tocase un autor, elegías un fic suyo y escribías una precuela, secuela o spin-off sobre ello. En mi caso, la autora fue HikariCaelum, y el fic que escogí fue "Irisados"

s/11275414/1/Irisados (recordad poned delante la página de fanfiction)

Os recomiendo leerlo antes de leer el mío porque sino habrá cosa que no comprendáis.

Y nada más, abajo pondré aclaraciones.

Digimon no es mío, solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Confesiones irisadas

Ken aparcó el coche en el garaje familiar de su casa y reposó la frente en el volante unos segundos. Adoraba su trabajo de policía, siempre haciendo que la justicia llegase a todos y con la adrenalina de saber que estaba haciendo el bien, pero las largas jornadas de trabajo, sobre todo cuando le tocaba cubrir el horario nocturno, estaba pasándole factura. Agotado, salió del coche al de unos minutos, arrastrando los pies de cansancio al entrar directamente a su casa desde el garaje, con la única idea en la mente de ver a su familia; estaba deseando abrazar a sus hijos y besar a su esposa. Esperaba encontrárselos en la sala pero cuando cruzó la cocina no escuchó ningún sonido, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Hikari? —llamó, buscándola—. ¿Hanabi? ¿Irisu?

Unas risas amortiguadas le instaron a acercarse a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero y allí, correteando descalzos por la hierba, estaban los tres. Hikari estaba de espaldas, haciendo pompas de jabón, soplando a través del soplador, mientras que sus dos pequeñas trataban de atraparlas entre sus manos, chillando de euforia cada vez que alguna de ellas lo lograba.

Ken se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y las contempló, maravillado. Su corazón se estrujó de amor, como cada vez que las miraba y veía lo feliz que había conseguido ser en la vida. Sonrió al verlas tan alegres, con los rayos de sol arrancándoles reflejos azulados de sus cabellos y rojizos de sus ojos. Sus risas llenaron su alma, y deseó tener una cámara en mano que capturase ese momento perfecto, pero supo que su teléfono móvil, aún siendo de última tecnología, no lo lograría. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, disfrutando de ese momento de paz, grabándolo en su cabeza.

Su estómago gruñendo le recordó que no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo así que decidió meter a la familia a casa. Aún sonriendo, caminó hasta las puertas que daban al jardín y las abrió. Sin siquiera tener que decir nada, las tres personas más importantes de su vida se giraron hacia él.

—¡Papá! —gritaron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo.

Olvidándose de las pompas de jabón, corrieron hasta su padre y se lanzaron a sus brazos. Ken las abrazó, soltando una carcajada, y las alzó, costándole un poco por lo grandes que estaban ya.

—¿Has atrapado muchos malos, papá? —preguntó Irisu.

—¿Los has metido a la cárcel, papá? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo Hanabi.

Las preguntas se entremezclaron y Ken solamente acertó a reírse, sin poder responder a ninguna de ellas.

—Niñas, niñas —la llamó Hikari mientras se acercaba cerrando el soplador—. Dejad que papá se cambie al menos. Subid arriba a poneros los pijamas y después de cenar os contará alguna de sus aventuras.

—¡Sí! —ambas niñas casi saltaron de sus brazos y subieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

Los padres rieron ante el entusiasmo de sus hijas; tenía todavía mucha energía. Hikari se acercó al hombre y en la rodeó por la cintura. La estrechó contra él y le dio un suave beso.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dijo ella bajito.

Ken solo pudo sonreír.

…

Hikari estaba en la cocina terminando de fregar los platos. Ken había subido a acostar ayudar a sus hijas a cepillarse los dientes y acostarse, además de a contarles una de sus historias de policías suavizada para convertirse en un cuento descafeinado. Luego bajaría y juntos tomarían una copa de vino mientras charlaban de sus cosas antes de meterse a la cama.

Unas manos en la cintura la sobresaltaron y casi tiró un plato que estaba limpiando en ese momento. Ken la besó en el cuello y ella le dio un golpecito juguetón por el susto.

—¡Casi se me cae! —se quejó medio riendo.

Ken negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla para ir en busca de las copas y dejarlo todo preparado en el salón. Para cuando Hikari llegó, había bajado las luces y dos copas reposaban en la mesa. La castaña se sentó cómodamente y cogió una para darle un sorbo. Después lo contó su día en el colegio donde daba clases y Ken hizo lo propio.

—Ha sido una jornada dura —admitió el hombre—. Pero cuando he llegado y os he visto jugando con las pompas de jabón, simplemente he olvidado todo mi cansancio.

—Las niñas adoran jugar a atrapar pompas —admitió Hikari—. Todo desde que les contaste que jugabas con su tío Osamu de pequeño.

—Quieren mucho a Osamu, ¿verdad? —murmuró él con algo de tristeza.

—Ken —ella puso una mano sobre las suyas y le hizo mirarla—. Lo adoran. Y si lo hubiesen conocido, lo hubiesen adorado más.

Ken agradeció internamente a su mujer ese ánimo; aún a veces se entristecía porque Osamu estuviese muerto y no hubiera podido aprovechar más tiempo de sus vidas juntos.

—Me alegro de ello —afirmó—. Estoy bien, es solo que a veces lo echo de menos.

—Es normal, cariño —lo tranquilizó Hikari—. Siempre echaremos de menos a nuestros seres queridos, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado desde que se fueron. Es natural que vernos con pompas de jabón te haya hecho recordarlo y añorarlo.

Ken sonrió, pero esa vez fue una sonrisa más animada, casi con algo de diversión. La castaña lo miró tratando de leer sus facciones.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto que nunca le he confesado a nadie? —preguntó, misterioso.

Hikari se sorprendió del cambio de tema pero asintió, muerta de curiosidad por la enigmática pregunta. Él sonrió al ver sus preciosos ojos brillar, llenos de ansia por saber.

—Bueno, ya sabes que yo de pequeño jugaba con pompas de jabón con Osamu —Hikari asintió—. Y que dejé de jugar con ellas cuando mi hermano murió.

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Nos lo contaste.

—Pues la cosa es que cuando regresé después de nuestra aventura digimon, cuando por fin salvamos al mundo digimon de las semillas oscuras, algo me hizo ir al cajón de su escritorio —la castaña le hizo entender que estaba escuchándolo—. Ni siquiera sabía qué buscaba hasta que me vi con el bote de pompas de jabón en la mano.

Ken sonrió suavemente, recordando el momento en el que se encontró con el juguete que tanto tiempo atrás había dejado aparcado a un lado.

—Desde ese día, cada noche, me dedicaba a salir al balcón y a hacer pompas de jabón —prosiguió él—. Cada noche soplaba y las creaba. Las hacía volar y me quedaba mirándolas como hipnotizado, observando esa fina película de agua y jabón que creaba esas esferas tan perfectas que reflejaban el arco iris por cada uno de sus ángulos. Esas pompas que eran tan bellas y frágiles que no podía dejar de mirarlas.

Ken se quedó callado unos segundos y su mujer solamente se quedó callada, dándole su espacio para que encontrase las palabras que quería decir. Él lo supo, y agradeció que lo conociese tan bien.

—Es curioso porque estuve pensando que nuestra aventura me hizo perdonarme —soltó finalmente—. Que podía jugar con las pompas de jabón porque desde ese momento podía recordar a Osamu sin pensar que yo había sido el culpable de su muerte.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte —reafirmó Hikari suavemente.

—Lo sé. Lo supe en ese entonces —la castaña sonrió al ver que creía en lo que decía—. Pero lo curioso es que yo pensaba que el jugar con pompas de jabón era por eso, pero en el fondo de mí, algo me decía que había algo más detrás de todo.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, más curiosa aún, ella—. ¿El qué?

—Tú —dijo simplemente Ken—. Tú eras ese algo más. Al principio no lo comprendí y por eso achaqué las pompas de jabón con Osamu. Y si bien siempre me lo recordarán, eras tú la que hacía que cada noche saliese al balcón y crease esas pompas.

—Creo que no entiendo —se sinceró Hikari.

—Es normal que estés confusa; a mí me costó mucho darme cuenta de ello —sonrió suavemente Ken—. Pero lo comprendí cuando comenzamos a escribirnos. Cuando comenzamos con nuestra rutina de escribir todo lo que nos pasase por la cabeza, solamente con intención de dárselo la semana siguiente al otro. Lo entendí cuando mi cabeza empezó a no sólo pensar qué escribirte, sino simplemente en ti y en todo lo relacionado contigo. En tu mente inquieta, en los latidos de tu corazón, en Momo, en leer con el corazón, en sentirte y sentirme bien por ello, en fotografías de flores minúsculas, en susurrarte en silencio, en aquel roce con el que empezaron nuestras vidas, en sentimientos que no sabía explicar, en aquel teatro de sombras, en tu mirada… sobre todo en tu mirada. Lo supe entonces, Hikari, y lo había sabido desde la primera vez que nos encontramos delante de ese escaparate de la tienda de aquellos juguetes con los que no se podía jugar.

—Ken… —murmuró Hikari pero él no dejó que dijese nada más.

—Lo supe entonces, Hikari —dijo muy convencido—. Yo no empecé a jugar de nuevo con las pompas por Osamu, ni por perdonarme. Fue por ti, porque esas pompas de jabón me hacían sentir bien igual que el brillo irisado de tus ojos me hace sentir. Me tranquilizaba mirarlos y no entendía la razón hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos tantos años después. Porque, en el fondo, mi corazón ya palpitaba cuando miraba tu extraña mirada. Porque en el fondo yo estaba enamorado de tu valentía, de tu fortaleza, de tu carisma… de ti. Desde que te conocí en nuestra aventura en el digi-mundo, pero no me había dado cuenta.

Hikari se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de acallar sollozos que en ese momento luchaban por salir de su garganta, emocionada por las sentidas palabras que Ken le acababa de regalar. Cuando una lágrima escapó finalmente, Ken se la limpió suavemente con un gesto tierno y se acercó para besarla tiernamente. Hikari se dejó hacer y se abrazó a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello y disfrutando del momento mientras le susurraba también todo lo que lo amaba.

Esa noche, cuando se fueron a la cama, soñaron con pompas de jabón, con servilletas escritas apresuradamente y con teatros de sombras, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que todo ese camino recorrido, todas sus vidas hasta aquel reencuentro, habían sido necesarios para llegar hasta donde estaban, porque había sido el destino el que los había unido en aquel escaparate de la juguetería donde estaban los juguetes con los que no se podía jugar.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí mi fic de fic. En realidad no estoy del todo contenta, porque la idea en mi cabeza era mucho más bonica que en la realidad. Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando leí su fic, así que me pareció lo más adecuado porque de eso trataba la idea. Es, ya habéis visto, una escenita futura después del fic, así que deberíais leeros primero el fic.

No mucho más... quieor agradecer a Chia por ayudarme a decidir los nombres de las hijas, que siempre me traen de cabeza. Tienen su razón:

Irisu: Literalmente, es un nombre japonés femenino, que significa "Arco Iris". Es prácticamente igual al nombre de pila "Iris", con la ventaja de que "Irisu", es la versión japonesa "PURA".

Hanabi: fuegos artificiales

Quería que todo se enlazara con el tema irisados de los ojos de Hikari ya que me pareció un punto importante en el fic de HC, y yo quise darle más importancia en el mío. Así que de ahí Irisu y Hanabi.

Debo decir que cuando Yax me dijo quién me tocaba tuve una sensación agridulce. Era muy bien porque es una de mis mejores amigas en el foro, y entonces me gustaba tener que darle un regalito a ella (sin ofender al resto, claro), pero era malo porque al ser ella, quería que el regalo fuese mejor aún que lo que hubiera querido con alguien con la que no tuviese tanta relación, y eso me preocupaba. Y creo que por ea parte mal...

Nada más... espero que os guste, sobre todo a ti, HC. Escogí este fic porque sé que para ti es especial, incluso si no es Takari (porque te lo sonsaqué un día hablando por Whatsapp entre tretas muajaja). Así que me daba más cosica por ser especial para ti...espero no haberlo jodido.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
